Hotaru
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Mereka Bilang Umur manusia itu pendek. Sama seperti umur kunang-kunang. Suikoden II dan Suikoden III. Luc x Viki


**Hotaru**

**Suikoden © Konami **

**Setting : 15 Tahun Sebelum Suikoden III dimulai dan 15 Tahun kemudian setelah Suikoden II**

**15 Tahun Yang Lalu. **

Seperti biasa, pemuda itu selalu berdiri di depan _tablet_ yang berukiran nama 108 _Star of Destiny_. Namanya juga tercantum di situ, baginya Ia sudah merasa terbiasa karena adalah tugasnya yang kedua.

Ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, kalaupun berkomunikasi itupun hanya hal yang penting saja.

Teman-teman seperjuangannya selalu berpikir, tidakkah Ia merasa bosan? Namun hasil jawabannya nihil, terlebih lagi Ia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

Namun ada satu orang yang selalu mengusik hatinya. Orang itu— Atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu adalah si _teleporter_ yang ceroboh, Viki.

Luc menutup kedua matanya sesaat dan tiba-tiba…

_Shazam!_

Seseorang menubruk dirinya, dan orang itu berada di samping Luc, orang tersebut tidak sengaja memeluknya.

"Aduh,duh," Erang orang tersebut.

"Viki? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ah Luc-san," Ucap Viki dengan pendek.

Luc melepaskan pelukan Viki dan Ia berdiri, kemudian menepuk-nepuk badannya. "Lain kali hat-hati…"

"Ma-maaf, ach-"

Sebelum mengeluarkan bersinnya, Luc langsung menutup hidung Viki supaya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Terima kasih Luc-san,"

"Sama-sama," Jawab Luc dengan datar. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Viki.

"Hoe?" Viki bingung dan tidak mengerti kenapa Luc mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau mau berdiri tidak?"

Viki mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan Luc dan berdiri. "Terima kasih,"

Luc kemudian melihat nama para _Star of Destiny _yang tercantum di tablet, Tidak ada yang kurang satupun, semua anggota terkumpul. Tapi ia tidak merasa senang ataupun merasa sedih, ia selalu seperti itu.

"Luc-san?"

"Ada apa?"

"Besok kita piknik!"

"Aku benci keramaian," Jawab Luc dengan singkat.

"Hanya kita berdua, tenang saja!"

Luc terkejut, piknik dengan Viki? Berdua saja? Sebetulnya ia enggan, namun karena akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa bosan. Terlebih lagi firasatnya mengatakan kalau nampaknya cuaca besok cerah.

"Baiklah kalau itu adalah keinginanmu,"

"Hore! Besok Luc-san mau piknik kemana?"

Luc mengernyitkan dahinya benar-benar ajaib pikirnya. Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini sih bukan Viki namanya.

"Magician Island,"

"Magician Island?" Tanya Viki untuk memastikan.

"Ya," Jawab Luc dengan pendek "Lagipula tidak akan ada yang menganggu kita, Leknaat-sama juga tidak akan merasa terganggu,"

"Janji! Janji ya Luc-san!" Kata Viki dengan bersemangat sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Luc merasakan firasat yang tidak enak…

"Luc-san, mana jari kelingkingnya?" Tanya Viki polos.

"Eh?" Sebetulnya Luc malas untuk hal sepele seperti ini namun mau tidak mau ia harus menunjukkannya.

"Janji, janji jari kelingking!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Hoaam,"

"Viki, kau ngantuk ya? Sebaiknya kau tidur saja," Saran Luc.

"Baik Luc-san, hoaam," Viki kemudian berdiri di samping _Blinking Mirror_, tidak seperti SoD lainnya, ia bisa tidur sambil berdiri.

"Waffu." Guman Viki.

Luc _swetdrop _mendengarnya. _Waffu?_ Viki selalu saja mengucapkan hal tersebut setiap kali dirinya tidur.

**Keesokan Paginya **

Semua SoD bingung karena Luc dan Viki mendadak menghilang, padahal biasanya mereka tetap berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Luc dan Viki di semua bagian di istana, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Riou, aku menemukan sepucuk surat!" Ucap Nanami sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Ditulis oleh siapa?" Tanya Riou.

"Hum, entahlah. Mari kita lihat saja dulu," Ajak Nanami. Riou menyetujuinya dan kemudian mereka berdua membaca surat tersebut.

_Kepada Riou dan yang lainnya._

_Jangan khawatir, aku dan Luc-san sedang pergi berdua. Kami ada urusan dengan Leknaat-sama. _

_Dari: Viki_

"Oh ternyata mereka berdua ada urusan dengan Leknaat," Ucap Nanami.

"Ayo kita beritahu kepada yang lainnya," Ajak Riou.

**Magician Island**

"Luc-san, sebelah sini!" Sahut Viki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Luc berjalan menuju arah Viki, Ia tidak bisa mempercepat langkahnya karena mmembawa keranjang yang isinya dipenuhi makanan. Namun mereka membawa makanan dalam jumlah yang banyak, walaupun yang piknik hanya mereka berdua saja.

Kemudian mereka menggulur tikar, menghidangkan makanan. Viki makan dengan gembira dan Luc hanya bisa s_weatdrop_ melihatnya, nampaknya Viki punya nafsu makan yang besar atau 'balas dendam' karena tidak bisa makan-makan dalam perayaan setelah mengalahkan Barbarossa?

Luc berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut. Sia-sia saja jika memikirkan hal yang tidak penting tersebut.

Luc tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali, ia memandang ke depan.

Bukan memandang ke depan melihat jalan, melainkan memandang 'masa depan'

_Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya pemandangan ini…_

"Ukh!" Erang Luc sambil memegang perutnya.

"Luc-san kenapa?" Viki panik melihat Luc yang mendadak mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jawab Luc.

"Tapi…" Viki mengigit bibirnya.

Luc merasa tidak enak, nampaknya ia harus memberitahukannya kepada Viki. Tapi bagaimana kalau Viki akan memberitahukannya kepada yang lain.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahukannnya kepada yang lain," Ucap Viki sambil tersenyum.

"Viki, aku bisa melihatnya. Apa yang akan nanti terjadi di masa depan,"

"Apa yang terjadi di masa depan?"

"Semuanya berubah menjadi hampa. Atau lebih tepatnya hancur dan tidak ada yang tersisa satu pun…" Ucap Luc dengan nada yang lembut tapi pedih.

Viki terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, kemudian ia memegang tangan Luc.

Bergetar, Viki dapat merasakannya. Luc gemetaran entah gemetar karena rasa amarah, sakit atau kesedihan. Kemudian Viki melepas tangannya.

Viki mengambil roti lalu memoteknya. "Luc-san buka mulutnya,"

Luc membuka mulutnya, Viki menyuapi Luc dengan potekan roti tersebut. Viki tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak,"

Viki menepuk kedua pipi Luc dengan pelan. Luc diam-diam merasa bahagia bahwa gadis ini memperhatikannya.

"Luc-san, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Luc penasaran.

"Nikmatilah apa yang ada di masa kini,"

_Nikmatilah apa yang ada di masa kini… Aku rasa dia benar_. Batin Luc.

Kemudian Luc tersenyum "Terima kasih Viki"

"Sama-sama Luc-san, ayo dimakan bekal pikniknya," Kata Viki sambil member Luc roti.

"Viki, aku…"

"Ya Luc-san?"

Luc menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak penting kok," Jawab Luc, padahal ia merasakan rasa yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

**Lima Belas Tahun Kemudian. **

**Lake Castle**

"Kita akan mengalahkan Luc," Ucap Hugo.

"Benar, kita akan mengalahkan dia untuk selama-lamanya," Lanjut Geddoe.

"Ya, ambisinya sangat berbahaya," Kata Chris.

"Walaupun dia adalah adikku… Aku akan menghentikan dan mengalahkannya," Kata Sasarai.

Viki tersentak mendengar perkataan Hugo, Geddoe, Chris, dan Sasarai. Ia merasa tenggorokkanya tercekat, dan air matanya akan keluar. Namun ia menahannya dan pertanyaan 'kenapa' masih terbesit di benaknya.

Queen menyadari ini dan menepuk pundak Viki.

"Ada apa Viki?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Apa kita semua harus mengalahkan dan menghentikan Luc-s- maksudku Luc?" Tanya Viki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _Kau tidak boleh marah dan sedih Viki!_ Sahutnya dalam hati.

Semua yang mendegarnya terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa si teleport yang ceroboh menanyakan hal seperti ini.

Geddoe mengernyitkan dahinya "Ya, kita harus melakukannya,"

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya Viki.

"Karena, dia telah banyak membunuh orang tidak berdosa dan akan mengorbankan orang-orang lagi," Jawab Hugo.

"Apa hanya karena itu saja?" Viki kembali bergetar.

"Viki…" Chris tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau itu kenapa?" Tanya Sasarai sambil meremas pundak Viki.

"Tolong lepaskan aku Sasarai-san,"

Sasarai melepaskan tangannya, ia dapat merasakan lengan bajunya sedikit basah. Mungkinkah Viki menangis?.

"Viki, kau menangis?" Tanya Queen.

Viki berhenti menundukkan kepalanya, ia menatap mereka sambil meremas tongkatnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah menanyakan hal yang aneh. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya karena- karena aku dan Luc-san…"

Viki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia berlari keluar dari ruang pertemuan dan menghiraukan teriakan mereka yang memanggil namanya. Menyesakkan! Jeritnya, ia terus berlari dan tidak peduli akan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di istana hingga-

_BRUGH!_

Ia menabrak Futch dan Sharon.

"Aduh," Erang Sharon.

"Maaf ya Futch dan Sharon," Ucap Viki. Kemudian ia kembali berlari, meninggalkan Futch dan Sharon.

"Hei Futch, tadi Viki…"

"Ya, dia menangis,"

Lalu mendadak muncul Hugo, Geddoe, Chris, Sasarai dan Queen. Rupanya mereka mengejar Viki.

"Kalian berdua lihat Viki?" Tanya mereka secara bersamaan.

"Iy-"

Belum sempat Sharon menjawab Futch menutup mulut Sharon.

"Tidak, kami berdua tidak melihatnya," Jawab Futch.

Sharon melepaskan tangan Futch "Apa yang terjadi? Viki kalian apakan?" Tanya Sharon.

"Dia mendadak menjadi aneh saat kami bilang akan mengalahkan Luc," Jawab Chris.

"Begitu rupanya," Ucap Futch. Kemudian ia menatap Sasarai. "Ah, aku mengerti,"

"Mengerti apa?" Tanya Hugo kebingungan.

"Serahkan kepadaku, aku akan mengatasi Viki dan aku tahu dia berada dimana,"

"Kau tahu dia berada dimana?" Tanya Geddoe.

Futch menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**Di Depan Tablet SoD **

Viki berdiri di depannya, ia melihat nama-nama SoD. Tidak ada nama Luc, ya tidak ada sama sekali. Kemudian ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, semua perasaan yang berkecamuk menjadi satu menghilang setelah ia menangis.

"Ternyata benar kau berada disini," Ucap Futch.

Kemudian Futch berdiri di samping Viki. "Aku sudah mendengarnya,"

Viki berhenti menangis. Kemudian ia menatap Futch.

"Memang berat bukan? Kita _harus_ mengalahkan dia, dia yang sudah dua kali menjadi sahabat sekaligus rekan kita di dua perang yang sebelumnya," Futch terdiam sebentar, menghela nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya.

Diam-diam mereka diawasi oleh Hugo, Geddoe, Chris, Sasarai dan Queen yang tahu dimana Futch dan Viki berada karena mereka berlima diberitahu oleh Sharon

"Aku—sangat menghormatinya dan terus terang tidak menyangka harus menghadapinya," Futch menepuk kepala Viki. "Karena itu kita harus—"

"Mengalahakannya? Melawannya? Membunuhnya?" Sahut Viki dengan nada yang pedih.

Hugo nyaris muncul kalau tidak ditarik oleh Chris.

"Viki, tenanglah," Kata Futch.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang," Ucap Viki "Apa kau tidak tahu? Sungguh rasanya menyakitkan setiap kali aku memandang wajah Sasarai-san,"

"Itu karena mereka berdua kembar," Kata Futch.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI FUTCH!" Teriak Viki. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu kemudian kembali menangis.

"Aku, aku sudah lama **menyukai** Luc-san!" Isak Viki.

"Oleh karena itu aku tidak mau bertarung dengannya, dan kalau melihat wajah Sasarai-san aku merasa kenapa, kenapa harus Luc?" Pekiknya.

Semua yang mendengarnya terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Viki menyukai Luc.

"Tapi aku mengerti, mau tidak mau aku harus mengalahkannya."

**Kuil**

"Rupanya kalian benar-benar datang…" Ucap Luc.

"Bersiaplah, kami akan mengalahkanmu!" Kata Hugo.

Luc tidak mempedulikan Hugo, ia hanya memperhatikan Viki. Luc menatap mata Viki, matanya dipenuhi kesedihan dan kebimbangan yang luar biasa.

Luc mengutuk dan membenci dirinya. Karena ia telah membuat Viki—sahabatnya, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya **gadis yang ia sukai** menjadi sedih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—" Kata Luc dengan nada yang dingin.

Setelah mengalahkan Luc, Kuil menjadi bergetar. Mereka semua harus berlari keluar sebelum kuil menjadi hancur.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar, namun Viki memutuskan untuk masuk kembali. Tapi Chris menarik tangannya.

"Jangan masuk lagi Viki!" Cegah Chris.

Viki melepas tangan Chris dan tersenyum "Jangan khawatir, aku kan bisa pakai teleport,"

Viki berlari ke dalam kuil lagi. "Viki!" Sahut Hugo.

"Luc-san…" Panggil Viki.

Luc tidak sendirian lagi, ia didampingi oleh Sarah. Luc menatap Viki dan tersenyum, namun senyumnya adalah senyum kebahagiaan, begitu pula dengan Viki.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam lagi?"

"Karena aku ingin menemuimu," Jawab Viki.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu Viki,"

Luc terdiam, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah lama dipedanmnya, selama lima belas tahun ia menyimpan keberaniannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Viki…"

Viki tersentak mendengarnya. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Luc? Orang yang diam-diam juga ia sukai?

"Semestinya aku mengatakan hal tersebut ketika kita piknik lima belas tahun yang lalu,"

Viki merasa bahagia.

"Luc-san aku juga menyukaimu," Ucap Viki.

Luc tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata selama ini Viki juga menyukainya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar Viki, tempat ini akan hancur,"

"Aku mengerti Luc," Kemudian Viki menatap Sarah. "Namamu Sarah kan? Tolong jaga Luc ya," Kata Viki sambil tersenyum.

Sarah mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Viki melihat Luc untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sampai jumpa Luc," Bisik Viki dengan pelan.

"Sampai jumpa juga Viki, dan maafkan aku,"

Viki menteleport dirinya.

"Aku memang bodoh," Ucap Luc.

Luc menutup kedua matanya. "Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu Viki, hanya dengan berada di sisimu saja aku benar-benar tidak merasa kesepian,"

Kemudian ia dan Sarah menghembuskan nafas terkahir mereka…

Shazam!

Viki berhasil menteleport dirinya. Chris segera memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Kata Chris.

"Ya," Jawab Viki.

Kemudian kuil runtuh, semua orang menyaksikannya. Futch menghampiri Viki.

"Viki, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah,"

"Terima Kasih Futch –Hu-Hiks,"

_Aku akan terus mengingat dan akan menyukaimu, Luc_.

**END**


End file.
